Resistencia
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku. No concibe el hecho de que en realidad corresponde sus sentimientos.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Mientras andaba por Tumblr me encontré un mini-cómic KatsuDeku adaptado de una escena de la ova de Sex Pistols, donde Katsuki está como Yonekuni y no pude evitar regocijarme con la comparación. Por eso hice esto, que si bien no es similar está basado en ello.  
_

 ** _KatsuDeku. Relación no establecida._**

* * *

 **Resistencia**

—Me gusta Midoriya.

Cómo le cabrea.

—Si no estás dispuesto a aceptarlo, yo sí.

Chirrían sus dientes por la presión que ejerce en su propia quijada, ¿quién se cree que es?

—¿Alguien como él? —Le contesta arisco.

No hay reacción de su parte pero puede ver en su heterocromía un ligero cambio. Le fastidia ese doble cara, le molesta que pueda decir palabras como esas en voz alta sin vergüenza alguna, mas no lo admitirá. Y lo peor es que las dice enfrente de él.

—Eso no importa —responde con tanta serenidad que casi le revienta una vena —, vamos Midoriya.

No le enfada que le hable al chico de pecas sino que le enoja la obediencia del otro y sin poder soportarlo más sujeta al menor por la muñeca, evitando que siga su camino.

–Dijiste que yo te gustaba —necesita mantenerlo atado a él.

El chico ve el agarre en su muñeca y con un gesto nostálgico le responde: —Eso... yo... ya me rendí.

Sabe que está mintiendo, no le está mirando a los ojos, pero aún cuando lo sabe no consigue evitar que le irrite. No puede dejar que se vaya con ese maldito doble cara, la sola idea de que el afecto del de orbes esmeraldas se dirija a un tipo como él le repugna.

La conmoción le hace soltar su mano y el muchacho le da la espalda.

No concibe el hecho de que en realidad corresponde los sentimientos de Izuku pero tampoco acepta la imagen de Todoroki estando a su lado, dándole la atención que él nunca le ha dado. Le provoca disgusto imaginarlos juntos, en más de un sentido.

Desesperado aprovecha la distracción del más bajo para sujetarlo desde atrás, rodeándolo con los brazos a la altura del cuello, y lo lleva a rastras consigo.

—¡Kacchan...! —Se queja el de cabello quebrado.

Voltea por encima del hombro y antes de que el bicolor abra la boca brama: —¡No te acerques! ¡Te mataré! —Refunfuña.

Sigue caminando, alejándose del lugar donde Todoroki le mira ligeramente desconcertado, atrás de él está el par de ineptos amigos de Deku, susurrando cosas que no alcanza a oír aunque poco le interesa.

Siente las manos del menor aferradas en sus brazos, la presión que mantiene en él es poca sin embargo ha estado tentado en estrechar más el agarre como para ahorcarle.

—Kacchan... por favor... déjame ir —le suplica, su voz choca contra las mangas de su uniforme y suena más baja de lo normal.

Ha escuchado perfectamente mas no hace caso a sus palabras hasta asegurarse de que no hay nadie alrededor. Le lleva a través de los jardines del extenso terreno de la academia y cuando le suelta lo acorrala contra uno de los árboles.

El chico le mira nervioso y al clavar sus ojos rojos en los suyos verdes no sabe lo que hace.

Se acerca sin pensarlo y lo besa en la boca. Mueve sus labios sobre los de él, son más carnosos de lo que llegó a pensar y están levemente agrietados, consigue introducir la lengua en su cavidad y lo escucha gemir en el beso húmedo, es un sonido agudo y opaco que le deleita y sigue presionando al más bajo para escuchar más de esos jadeos. Sujeta su rostro y se arrima tanto como puede, percibe su cuerpo estremecer y se pega aún más.

No entiende lo que pasa, no parece saciarse y tampoco quiere detenerse.

Pero lo hace.

Se separan y ambos están agitados, su respiración es más acelerada de lo normal. Enfoca su mirada y aunque quiere hablar no puede, hay demasiadas cosas en su mente que le sofocan y es incapaz de decir algo. Los orbes esmeraldas de su compañero le miran vidriosos y entiende que está ansioso por saber.

—Kacchan... ¿acaso yo te...?

—¡No lo sé, maldición! —Reniega, golpea el árbol y lo siente vibrar bajo sus palmas —Sólo sé que la idea de verte a su lado me exaspera.

No está seguro de qué ha dicho pero el destello de jade en los ojos de Izuku le dice que ha sido algo que quizás no debió decir.

El de pecas le sonríe tierna y cálidamente y a pesar de que le cuestiona el porqué de ese gesto el más bajo no le da una respuesta concreta, se ríe y le asegura que no es nada.

—Dímelo —insiste, podría amenazarlo con su individualidad, podría.

—No es nada, en serio —dice entre pequeñas risas.

Por extraño que parezca le es imposible amenazar al chico seriamente y en lugar de eso se limita a ser parte de ese extraño juego porque, siendo sincero, jamás le figuró tan cautivadora la forma en que sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa, la manera en que sus mejillas se abultan debajo de sus ojos y el sonido de su risa.

 **.**

* * *

 _Esa escena de Sex Pistols me fascina -comentario random-._


End file.
